Disappearing Diesels
* Robert Anderson |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=18 |series_no=18.04 |number=418 |released= * 28 August 2014 * 4 October 2014 * 12 October 2014 * 4 November 2014 * 18 April 2015 * 3 June 2015 * 13 June 2016 * 15 March 2017 |previous=Flatbeds of Fear |next=Signals Crossed}} '''Disappearing Diesels' is the fourth episode of the eighteenth series. Plot Some of the diesels on the Island of Sodor can be very troublesome, but not Paxton. He is friends with everyone whether they work at Brendam Docks or the Blue Mountain Quarry. The engine Paxton has to try his hardest to make friends with is Diesel himself. Diesel is not a very friendly engine at all. One day, Diesel arrives at the Dieselworks and tells all the other diesels there to hide from Paxton as a joke. Paxton arrives and looks all over the Dieselworks, but he cannot find his friends anywhere. Paxton comes to the conclusion that something is making the diesels on Sodor disappear. Paxton leaves to see if he can find any diesels on Sodor. After he has gone, Sidney, Den and Dart tell Diesel that they think they have all taken the joke too far. Diesel disagrees and insists that jokes are funny. Paxton does not think the situation is a joke at all. He clatters up to the Blue Mountain Quarry to ask if there are any diesels there. Rusty calls out to him, but Paxton does not hear him as he is already rolling away to try somewhere else. At Knapford Station, Paxton asks if Thomas has seen any diesel engines. Thomas says he can see Paxton, but Paxton tells him it is the other diesels that have disappeared. Paxton leaves Thomas rather confused. At Brendam Docks, Paxton clatters in and asks if Cranky has seen Salty. Cranky thinks Paxton is talking nonsense and tells him that Salty passed by five minutes ago. Just then, Salty rattles up and Paxton is delighted to see him. Salty thinks Paxton is burning fuel over nothing and assures the worried diesel that his friends will turn up by the end of the day. Just then, Cranky announces that Diesel has arrived with a delivery. Much to Diesel's annoyance, Paxton spots him. Diesel races away with Paxton in hot pursuit. Diesel pulls into a siding behind some trucks at the scrapyards. Paxton arrives and asks Reg if Diesel is there. Diesel answers, pretending to be Reg, but Paxton does not fall for the trick and Diesel races away once again. Reg is confused as to why Paxton would bother chasing after silly Diesel, but Paxton insists that Diesel is his friend. Reg is not sure if Diesel really is Paxton's friend. Diesel is having so much fun tricking Paxton that he decides to head to the quarry to hide there. Unfortunately, as soon as Diesel pulls off the main line, his engine starts to cough and splutter. Paxton races up and Diesel admits that he had only been teasing him all along. Paxton is confused; the middle of the line is not a very good place to hide. Diesel says that he is no longer hiding, he has run out of diesel fuel. Paxton starts to help by pushing Diesel to the next refueling station, and Diesel wonders what Paxton is doing. Diesel is not sure what to make of the situation; why is Paxton being so kind to him? He does not say thank you, but he does ask Paxton why he has helped him. Paxton just smiles and says that is what friends are for. That evening, Paxton is delighted to see all of the diesels back at the dieselworks. Shortly afterwards, Diesel arrives and pulls into the berth beside Paxton. Diesel still does not manage to say thank you, but he does give Paxton a friendly smile and that is good enough for Paxton. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Diesel * Salty * Den * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Skarloey * Rusty * Cranky * Reg * The Schoolchildren * Porter * Henry * James * Stanley * Norman * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Owen * Big Mickey Locations * Knapford Yards * Blue Mountain Quarry * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * McColl Farm * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Knapford * Three-Track Level Crossing * Wellsworth Scrap Yard * Kirk Ronan Junction * Kellsthorpe Road Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Percy, Salty, Den and Skarloey * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Steven Kynman as Paxton and Dart * Bob Golding as Sidney * Matt Wilkinson as Cranky and Rusty * Tim Whitnall as Reg US * Martin Sherman as Thomas, Percy and Diesel * Keith Wickham as Salty, Den and Skarloey * Steven Kynman as Paxton and Dart * Bob Golding as Sidney * Matt Wilkinson as Rusty * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * Tim Whitnall as Reg Trivia * This episode was released in the US before Tale of the Brave, so early American viewers may not have known who Reg was. * This episode marks the first appearance of Crocks Scrap Yard since the third series episode, Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party. * This is currently the only episode to feature Kerry Shale in the UK version, but not the US version. Goofs * At the end, as Diesel backs into the berth beside Paxton, Sidney is missing his wheels and appears to be floating. * In the close up of Paxton on the turntable near the end of the episode, the turntable does not move, only Paxton does. * In the first shot of the Blue Mountain Quarry, Rheneas is on standard gauge tracks. * When Paxton changes tracks and buffers up behind Diesel, the points on Diesel's side of the junction are set against him. * When Paxton first comes into the Dieselworks, one of the cement blocks of the refueling station is missing. * When Paxton returns to the Dieselworks, Norman and Sidney's faces are frozen. * The Italian title mentions Toby, but Toby is not in the episode. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - The Kind Diesel In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Series 18 (Digital Download) * Disappearing Diesels (Promotional DVD) AUS * Trouble on the Tracks FRA * Series 18 Thailand * Not So Slow Coaches China * Disappearing Diesels }} es:Diesels que Desaparecen ja:きえたディーゼルきかんしゃたち pl:Znikające Diesle ru:Исчезнувшие дизели Category:Series 18 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video